Bajo El Mismo Futuro
by RedCatSutcliffe
Summary: La historia del mundo puede ser contada en espejo, como dos historias paralelas que son lo mismo. En un mundo las naciones son de un sexo y en el otro, del sexo opuesto. Si un humano inmortal representara cada pueblo, ¿cuales serían sus sentimientos? Desde la caída del Imperio Romano, hasta la Segunda Guerra Mundial, los destinos se enredan,distancian y enamoran de otros.


**Holas. **Esta es mi primera historia subida a , asi que no se si me va a quedar bien jeje. Tambien la subí en Tumblr :D (Si quieren seguirme, está en mi perfil con mi Facebook y mi Twiter) Yo no terminé de ver Hetalia, pero soy una nerd apasionada en la historia y me encanta el fandom, asi que perdón si los personajes me quedan muuuuy OC.

* * *

><p>Disclamer: Hetalia, ni la historia de este mundo me pertenecen, Hetalia es obra de Hidekaz Himaruya y la Historia... Bueno, puede ser Dios, pero todo Lo Importante Para Los Hombres fue hecho por gente que ya está muerta.<p>

Como leer:

**En este fanfic intercalo los hechos con el mundo Nyo. Perdón si lo hace engorroso o difícil de leer.**

* * *

><p>El día que perdieron la guerra –en realidad, el día en el que Japón se rindió y el mundo los mando a los tres a la mismísima mierda- Feliciano pensó muchas cosas. Una fue "esto pasa por sentirse invencibles" y la otra, que lo había visto ya demasiadas veces, eso de las promesas incumplidas. Nadie es grande eternamente, nadie vive eternamente. Que uno no puede prometer lo eterno, siendo, –irónicamente- un ser supuestamente eterno.<p>

La grandeza de los imperios ya no existía. El que quisiera levantarse contra esa ley seria diezmado y doblegado. Igualmente, no se veía siendo parte de un imperio de vuelta, no se veía ni en el III Reich. Se había dado cuenta de que odiaba a Hitler, odiaba a Mussolini y odiaba al fascismo que tanto había prometido y que tan mal parada había dejado a Italia. A él. A su hermano. Lovino…

Se iba a volver a acostumbrar, como se acostumbró a casi todas las grandes caídas que importaron la los hombres, tenia mas de mil años, joder. Había visto casi todo. Había percibido todo a su manera. Todo lo que había, de vuelta, importado a los hombres. Era el único que lo había visto, el que podría hablar sabiendo. Sin embargo, cuando el Imperio Romano cayó (El de Occidente, claro) el solo era un niño pequeño.

* * *

><p>La niña corría por el enorme palacio, las estatuas de mármol en sus pedestales parecían mirarla con sus ojos blancos y ausentes, esperando algo de ella, como si pudiera despertarlas de su letargo y devolverles el alma por arte de una extraña magia.<p>

El sol iluminaba de lleno las imponentes columnas donde la niña solía jugar con su hermana usándolas como un efectivo escondite. Hasta podía escuchar las risas de días pasados, haciendo eco entre las sombras.

Hoy se encontraba sola corriendo por esas enormes galerías. Con sus manitas intentaba retener el exceso de tela de su _stola_, que le incomodaba el paso debido a su pequeña estatura. A decir verdad, le tenia muy orgullosa el poder hacer uso de esta prenda, ya que solo las mujeres casadas y de alto status podían usarla, pero ella, con su cuerpo de niña ya la lucía.

Al fin llegó al majestuoso y enorme salón, donde al final, yacía sentada en su trono, mirando hacia un punto a su izquierda, el Imperio Romano.

La niña con fascinación pensaba que no existía persona capaz de igualarla en gracia. Esa mujer inspiraba bravura y belleza a quien la mirara, en donde estuviera. Era tan sabia como valiente, y eso la había hecho lo que era ahora, el Imperio Romano. El mundo era suyo, ella era más de lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado jamás.

Y allí estaba, más hermosa e imponente que cualquier estatua de cualquier diosa, con un porte y belleza mas poderosos que el de la mismas Juno, Venus y Minerva juntas. No temía ofender así a las diosas porque era verdad, porque su abuela – le llamaban abuela, aunque solo aparentaba haber llegado a los treinta- era digna de mas admiración que cualquier mujer mortal o Inmortal.

La pequeña niña caminó hacia la imponente figura, que, sin embargo, mostraba una mirada llena de preocupación en ese momento.

-¡Avia*! ¡Avia! - Exclamó con felicidad.

La mujer se sobresaltó, aun no había reparado en la presencia de la pequeña niña que la miraba con sus ojitos marrones llenos de fascinación.

-¿Está todo bien abuela Roma? Te veías preocupada…

-Todo está bien mi niña- Le dijo mientras la ponía en su regazo-. No te preocupes por mí, mas bien, ¿Cómo estas tu? ¿Aprendiste algo nuevo?

Italia – ese era el nombre de la niña- se esforzó en hacerle una buena sinopsis de su día, más no podía dejar de pensar en el aura preocupada de su abuela. Hace tiempo que había cierta atmosfera tensa en el imperio, algo que tenía que ver con los pueblos bárbaros del norte.

La mujer la escuchaba con atención, mas se daba cuenta de que su pequeña nieta entendía lo que estaba pasando, así que intento desviar la conversación.

- ¿Como está tu hermana? Hace tiempo que no la veo.

Los ojos de la niña se ensombrecieron, la relación con su hermana no era la mejor por aquellos tiempos. Las columnas podrían traerle mucha nostalgia de sus juegos, mas no podían cambiar lo que realmente sentía.

-Debe estar por ahí- Dijo con un tono mas despectivo de lo normal mientras apartaba la mirada.

-Italia- le dijo su abuela con tono de reproche.

-Perdón avia…-dijo-. Bueno, ella vendrá a Roma mañana, se encontraba en un viaje.

-¿Se fue de viaje sin mi consentimiento? Es muy peligroso con…-Se interrumpió, había hablado de más.

-¿Con que avia?

-Nada, nada, deja en paz a esta vieja-le dijo gesticulando con las manos- ve a jugar, ve a jugar niña!

-¡Pero abuela no eres vieja!- replico la niña mientras su abuela la depositaba en el suelo.

-Hazme caso y ve linda, ¡luego nos vemos!- la abuela Roma intentó verse lo más afable y despreocupada posible.

Italia la miró sin comprender, pero luego echó a correr por el pasillo y desapareció de su vista.

El Imperio Romano suspiró con alivio. Su nieta menor no merecía verla así. Sentía a su propia muerte cercana, como un susurro persistente en su oído, que en los últimos días no había hecho más que aumentar.

* * *

><p>-¿Al fin llegaste Romano?-Un muchachito de no más de ocho años miraba como otro muy parecido a él, desmontaba en la entrada de Roma.<p>

-¿Y que esperabas, que desapareciera?- le espeto el chico, Romano en cuestión.

-Seria muy oportuno-masculló el menor de los gemelos.

Porque eran gemelos y se notaba a leguas. Los dos representantes en carne de las tierras itálicas tenían la misma belleza en el rostro, pero uno era mas bien un chiquillo muy insolente y malhumorado, y el otro era más tranquilo y apacible.

El niño de Roma (me estoy refiriendo al malhumorado) que el mayor y el mas alto, tenía el cabello oscuro y encrespado, además de llevar en su rostro oliváceo unos rasgos que parecían mezcla de europeos con árabes. Algo así como un pequeño seductor en potencia por el que las niñas suspiraban.

El menor, por su lado, no tenía nada de árabe y era blanco de piel con el cabello castaño más rojizo, podría haber sido un niño cualquiera, pero también era muy agraciado físicamente, tanto que algunos podían confundirlo con una niña cuando pequeño, pero al llegar –más adelante- a su pre-adolescencia era indiscutiblemente del sexo masculino. Por eso varios hechos que ocurrieron más tarde en su vida no se vieron justificados.

La cuestión es que ahora volvían a pelearse a los gritos en medio de la ciudad. La gente miraba su bochorno con extrañeza aunque no podía decirse que no fuera algo usual.

-¡FELICIANO ERES UN IDIOTA!- Le decía Romano enfurecido.

-¿Porque me dices eso Lovino? Ya es sabida por todos mi falta de sentido común hacia los aspectos importantes de la vida, no tienes que andar gritándolo.

- Jajá mira como me rio.

-Mas te vale que te rías.

-¿Y que va a hacer el nene? ¿me va a pegar el nene?

El sonido de la fusta golpeando contra algo blando y el posterior grito de Lovino se escucharon por toda Roma.

-PORQUE MIERDA ME TENIAS QUE DAR CON LA FUSTA EN EL CULO ANORMAL DE MIERDA, BASTARDO MALPARIDO!

-Te lo tenias merecido… sabes muy bien que mi fachada de inepto es mas bien una fachada - Feliciano le sonreía altanero.

-Vamos a ver qué haces en una guerra...

Lovino fue interrumpido por el sonido de las campanas de alarma. Toda la gente se volvió en silencio hacia la muralla donde se escuchaba el rumor trémulo de la tierra bajo los cascos de los caballos.

-Lovino…- logró articular Feliciano paralizado por el miedo.

En ese momento, miles de gritos de guerra rompieron el silencio e instauraron el caos.

-ES UNA INVASION! CORRAN!-La gente echó a correr y a gritar desesperada para protegerse.

Se dio la orden de cerrar las puertas, pero estas fueron derribadas en cuestión de segundos.

Los bárbaros habían vuelto a entrar a Roma. Pero esta vez era diferente. No solo un saqueo.

Los dos gemelos corrieron a refugiarse en un callejón mientras los germanos avanzaban sobre la ciudad. La gente corría como loca gritando y llorando, pero poco podían hacer.

Feliciano abrazo a su hermano protectoramente y cerró los ojos aunque en su mente un nombre retumbaba, imposibilitando que pensara en otra cosa.

-"Mi abuelo Roma".

Germania miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos el cadáver a sus pies.

-Roma…¿Me perdonas? -Susurró acercándose al rostro de hombre que yacía muerto en el suelo.


End file.
